Atlantis
Background Atlantis is a new, underwater LEGO theme to be released in January 2010. It is mildly similar to the discontinued Aquazone, Aqua Raiders, and Divers themes. The theme features several new minifigure piece molds as well as a new breathing apparatus among other new elements, specifically the exclusive keys. In mid-November, a minisite was put up on LEGO.com. Recently, several of the new sets have been showing up in Toy-R-Us stores in the US. More information can be found on the new theme below. Story More information on the story of Atlantis will be released closer to the official released date. For now, located on the minisite on LEGO.com, you can find the Secret Journal of Dr. Artimus Rhodes, a 1919 scientist, which provides some information about the background of the new theme. The journal also mentions the doctor's granddaughter; Samantha. It is possible that she is the female Diver seen below as well as in a couple of the new sets. LEGO.com Minisite Recently, a teaser site for Atlantis was put up on LEGO.com. Although there is not much information up yet, you can "navigate" he bottom of the ocean and find some of the hidden secrets. Of the current information on the site, there is a downloadable desktop icon which provides free, high quality desktop images available for download as well as information about some of the theme's key locations. There is also a secret journal as mentioned above. Previews * In the September issue of the LEGO Club Magazine, a pull-out poster was released, showing a radar screen with a red dot that marks the position of Atlantis. Also, the date 1/1/2010 is mentioned, suggesting a release or further announcements at the beginning of the next year. Below is an English translation of the promo poster. * Not too long after this poster was found, several of sets were on display at a Russian Toy Event along with select other 2010 LEGO sets. * As of October 2009, high-quality images of all of the sets (except for 8058) and minifigures were found on Flickr. * Starting in mid-November as part of an early promotion, LEGO slowly released the new sets 8056, 8058, and 8060 in Toys-R-Us stores throughout the US. * Several of the sets (and their parts) have began showing up on Bricklink. Minifigures Description * The Divers feature dark gray diving suits with lime-green and silver features. The minifigures have printing on the front and backs of their torso and leg pieces. All of them feature a new breathing apparatus mold complete with air tanks and a full visor in a new color; trans-neon green. There is an image of the new Trident piece on the divers' left leg. The Divers are attempting to find and collect the keys. * The Squid Warrior is a new squid minifgure that battles the Divers in the set 8061 Gateway of the Squid. * The Shark people feature a new head mold molded in the form of a shark. It is similar in appearance to the 2005 Viktor Krum minifigure from the Harry Potter set 4762. * The Manta Ray people also feature a new "helmet" mold that fits over their head and carry a Trident. List of Minifigures * Diver * Squid Warrior * Shark * Manta Ray List of Sets * 8056 Monster Crab Clash * 8057 Wreck Raider * 8058 Guardian of the Deep * 8059 Seabed Scavenger * 8060 Typhoon Turbo Sub * 8061 Gateway of the Squid * 8072 Sea Jet * 8073 TBA * 8075 Neptune Carrier * 8079 TBA Notes * All of the sets from the new theme include exclusive "keys" - see: Exclusive Keys. * There are two known impulse sets from the theme, but their name is not yet known. (See: 8072 and 8073) Rumors As is currently being discussed on Eurobricks, a possible new set could be a Shark Temple as seen in the upper-right of the image to the right. However, this "set" is currently only a rumor, and has not yet been confirmed by LEGO. External Links * LEGO Atlantis on Brickipedia * Atlantis discussion on Eurbricks Category:Atlantis Category:2010